In The End The Puppy Fell (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 3x10. In the end, the puppy couldn't follow the explorer and now is too late...


**AN:** First of all, yes...I'm sad and that's why I need to write this and let it all out because I think this is the scene I need to come to some closure ( even if she is alive) so yeah...here it goes...

Second, english is not my language so, sorry for the mistakes I'm going to make and I hope you can enjoy the story even with them.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

And this is how it ends...with her dying in a parking lot.

Delphine wanted to laugh while she tried with all her strenght stay awake one more second in this world, she didn't want to close her eyes and forget about Cosima or her life with her. Delphine didn't want to forget the love they shared and made her the woman she was today.

She simply didn't wanted turn into dust.

Delphine tried to sit better on the ground when she felt her body growing tired and breathed looking at the dark light of the parking lot as if they were lights of the afterlife that came to show her the other world.

 _Delphine..._

Her name sounded in her ears just like if Cosima whispered it, maybe a little more tender and lighter but just like the woman she loved making Delphine smile when she finally saw the source of the voice, Beth, kneeling in front of her with a little smile playing at her lips.

Delphine wanted to tell her something but she only breathed and tried to touch Beth's face.

 _Don't worry...is time to rest..._

Delphine barely could agree while her memories with the clones came back to her. From Sarah to the Helena she couldn't meet, they made her the person she was today and she was grateful for it.

Besides, she didn't want to leave Cosima.

 _ **J'taime...**_

 _ **I love you too...**_

A tear ran down her face while she remembered that moment and the moment she made the silent vow to love all the clones equally because that was what Cosima wanted her to do.

Because she could do absolutely everything for Cosima.

 _You did everything and more, Delphine...and I want to thank you for that...thank you, in the name of LEDA clones. Thank you for helping us to be a little more free..._

 _Thank you for loving us equally and for loving Cosima enough to do this._

Delphine smiled as she closed her eyes while a tear ran down Beth's face and then all turned to black with the feeling that, even if she died in a depressing parking lot, at least she wouldn't do it alone.

At least, one of them was with the little puppy to show her the new world.

"I'm sorry...that...the puppy...couldn't...follow...the...explorer...till the...end..."

And then, everythin went silent.

 **-In The End The Puppy Fell-**

DYAD called them two days later through Scott. They wanted them in the director's office and, to be truth, for one second they thought that maybe Delphine wanted to see them to talk about Kendall Malone.

That's why they were surprised to find the principal office without the furnitre, white and sad as if it was only another DYAD room with only a TV with video on the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Sarah.

Cosima didn't answered, neither her sestras but she felt a pang in the heart at the same time she touched the wall trying to find the answers there.

Waiting for Delphine to make them a signal.

 _The puppy followed the explorer till the end?_

 _Yeah, till the end..._

The doors opened and Scott walked into the room with one of the lawyers of DYAD that told him something before he gave the scientist a bag and walked out of the office without looking at the clones.

But who remained was Scott and he didn't seemed to be fine.

"Scott..." started Cosima.

"Cosima...something...something happened two days ago..." said Scott. "...in the...in the parking lot..."

For some reason Cosima's heart started to beat faster and she had to take Sarah's hand while the clones waited for Scott to talk when he started crying as he grabbed the bag in his hands.

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"Delphine...they killed Delphine..." muttered Scott.

The silence in the room was only broken by the bag hitting the ground when Scott threw it there, suddenly furious.

"Neolution killed her!" shouted Scott.

 _No...not her...no..._

Scott was still shouting but Cosima couldn't hear or felt anything. For her it was impossible to think that Delphine was dead. How it was possible for a woman like her to die? She was always careful, she was always aware of the danger.

She was so sure...

"That's not possible." said Sarah before she looked at Alison and Helena who put themselves beside Cosima as if they were trying to protec them.

"It is..." whispered Scott trying to calm himself. "She died at the parking lot...the security found her body the next morning with a lonely shoot in the side, just by the stomach...she just...she lost so much blood."

 _Alone...she died alone..._

Sarah felt the words like a punch in the gut. The cruel truth that Delphine was dead and they never realized she was in real danger. They never thought she would need help, they thought she was doing ok by herself.

She suddenly felt Cosima moving as she walked up to Scott only to punch him in the face making Scott fall to the ground.

"How dare you!" shouted Cosima. "Where's Delphine!" "If this is a bad joke, I'm going to kick your asses."

"Is not a joke, Cosima..." muttered Scott.

"Is a lie!"

Scott grabbed the bag and opened it letting the papers fall into the desk and looking at Cosima to make her look at them. There she found Delphine's will, some research about the LEDA clones that could help them in the future, photographs of Rachel attached to an adress and finally, a video from the same day Cosima last saw Delphine.

"Her things from the DYAD were burned, there's nothing more from her that...that this..." said Scott.

Alison, Helena and Sarah came closer to Cosima to see that Delphine let her properties for them based in their necessities and their lives with a little note attached to the video.

 _ **I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. Now is your turn...I love you all.**_

This time it was Alison the one who led a sob out while Helena looked at the note, confused and maybe a little sad for a person she didn't even meet. It was a strange and sad feeling and she didn't wanted to feel like this so she walked away hoping to be able to calm down.

Or maybe hoping to find the monsters who make them this sad.

"Go with her..." whispered Sarah to Alison.

Alison did it unable to face the feeling of sadness that was surrounding her while Sarah stayed with Cosima, looking at her sestra who was watching the rest of Delphine's papers.

"Don't touch me..."

Cosima's words were cold but Sarah could feel so much pain in them that she had to look away when Cosima's lips trembled as she took one of the papers.

Delphine left her everything she got. A little apartament, her family's house in one of the most beautiful beach on France for what she could see in the picture attached at the will, a car...a motorbike and...

 _ **Her name is Leda, take care of her for me.**_

"A puppy..."

Cosima trembled before she let the pictures in the desk and fell to the ground slowly with Sarah's help as the rebel sestra couldn't stop a tear running down her cheeks thinking in the tragedy they were living now.

The only person who literally gave everything for them only for the love of one clone and now...

The video-tape stood in front of her and before she knew what was happening she was taking it a putting it on the only thing that remained in the room beside the desk. The Tv.

Sarah put the video, went back to Cosima and put the video on only to see Delphine's sad eyes looking back at them with a smile and the same clothes she wear the day she died.

 _ **Mon amour...if you're seeing this is that I'm no longer with you...**_

 **-In The End The Puppy Fell-**

Alison found Helena in the parking lot and felt the need to get her out of there or run because she wasn't ready for this.

A woman died there and not any woman, but the one who saved them.

"I can smell her blood..." whispered Helena.

Alison looked at the ground where Delphine's blood was still fresh and she felt herself falling without actually fall to the ground when she realized how cold was this place or how lonely Delphine felt dying there.

This didn't had to happen...she didn't had to sacrifice everything for them but she did...

"She did it for Cosima?" asked Helena.

"For her and for us too, Helena." said Alison with tears in her eyes. "...because she promised to love us all, equally."

"Even me?" asked the blonde clone.

Alison sobbed because she knew that if Delphine had meet Helena she would have want to protect her with everything. Because despite everything, Delphine wasn't evil and all she did, she did it out of love.

"Even you..."

"Then I want to say goodbye." said Helena.

With that said, Helena knelt to the ground to touch Delphine's blood and she closed her eyes while Alison looked the scene in tears and clasped her hands to pay respect to Delphine.

To say goodbye to the phantom that protected them.

 **-In The End The Puppy Fell-**

 _ **Cosima, I want to say this is not the end, that this is not goodbye but...but I can't, not after what happened and not after knowing that Neolution will come after me tonight.**_

 _ **When I faced Nealon, he told me that I had till morning and I know that means they are going to kill me, that this is the end of my history, the end of the things I can or can't o and my punishment for all the bad things I did.**_

 _ **But before I go I want to ask you to trust only your family. I know you and your sisters can do it, I know you all know what to do from now on and I hope you get the live you deserve.**_

 _ **Don't blame yourself and don't let your sister blame themselves, amour. This was my plan all the way and, to be truth I couldn't have a better end because your safe, you are all safe and that's all I ever wanted.**_

Cosima closed her eyes while she felt Sarah's arms around her. They didn't say anything while the looked at Delphine, so beautiful and so sad because she knew this was the last time she would be talking to them.

She knew about her fate when they talked out of Bubbles and Cosima just understood it.

 _Give your sisters all my love..._

 _ **Cosima from now on you need to trust yourself. You have to be brave and get better, you have to help your sisters, ma chérie, if someone can do it, it's you and I want you to know that I always be with you, forever...**_

"Liar..." whispered Cosima.

 _ **It's...it's time to go...I don't know how much I have left but it doesn't matter anymore because...because J'taime, Cosima, now and forever.**_

The video ended and then Cosima got up surprising Sarah before the young clone threw the Tv to the ground as the tears ran down Cosima's face, furious and desperate as her heart felt.

"Fucking liar!" shouted Cosima. "I came back for you!" "Only for you and now you left me alone!"

"Cosima..." muttered Sarah.

"Don't let me alone!" shouted Cosima. "I need you!" "I love you!"

Sarah cried as she saw her sister broke down before she went to her and hugged her before Cosima fell to the ground. It wasn't fair and Sarah realized it as she looked at Delphine's will, her little puppy and finally saw all the things Delphine did for them.

The things that keep them safe now and will forever be with them.

"Delphine!" sobbed Cosima.

 **Sometimes, even true love is not enough...**


End file.
